


A Game of Cards Ficmix

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Community: pw_bigbang, Deception, Fanmix, Love Triangle, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for LadyLuckDoubt's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/208053">A Game of Cards</a>. </p><p>Original masterpost linking to the art remix as well may be found <a href="http://pw-bigbang.livejournal.com/9096.html">here</a>. </p><p>There are spoiler notes at the end of this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cards Ficmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208053) by [LadyLuckDoubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckDoubt/pseuds/LadyLuckDoubt). 



  
[IMG description: front album cover - blue background with the words A Game of Cards in an all-caps font with diamonds, hearts, spades and clubs emblazoned on the letters in red; underneath a hand of cards with their redbacks face-up]  


  
[IMG description: blue background with a hand of cards at the bottom with their redbacks face-up; Red text for a tracklist with each of the tracks enumerated on the back in a simplistic font]

1\. Copeland - By My Side  
_It's takin' hold of a fool with a fondness for pain_  
_And turn to run without a chance to explain_  
_And if I never thought I'd fall like the rain, I do now I do now_

_I don't look back to spot where I fell_  
_Don't you look back, and don't you ever tell_  
_'Cause we know pride, it doesn't heal all that well_  
_All that well, all that well_

_I need you to tell me you'll be right by my side_  
_When I feel alone, you'll be right by my side_  
_In a crazy world, you'll be right by my side_

2\. Rascal Flatts - Holes  
_There's three in the hall from those pictures in the closet_  
_Two in the bedroom from that night I lost it_  
_And one deep inside me determined to stay_  
_They don't get any bigger but they don't go away_

_Holes in and around me I keep falling back into_  
_Holes dig in and surround me_  
_God knows what I'm gonna do_  
_To fill in these holes left by you_  
_Left by you_

3\. Rascal Flatts - Every Day  
_You could've bowed out gracefully_  
_But you didn't_  
_You knew enough to know_  
_To leave well enough alone_  
_But you wouldn't_  
_I drive myself crazy_  
_Tryin' to stay out of my own way_  
_The messes that I make_  
_But my secrets are so safe_  
_The only one who gets me_  
_Yeah, you get me_  
_It's amazing to me_

_How every day_  
_Every day, every day_  
_You save my life_

4\. Copeland - Hold Nothing Back  
_Do what you want but I know who you are_  
_Say what you want but I know what you're thinking_  
_Go where you want but I won't be too far_  
_Go where you want and I know where you'll end up_

_If you fall in love_  
_hold nothing back_

5\. Copeland - Should You Return  
_Because this song is all I have to make me feel,_  
_And all it takes is just a love to make it hurt._  
_And every sound arranged in time can make me lose._  
_Now it's a funny way I find myself with you._

_But now there's nothing left to do but waste my time._  
_I never knew where to move on._  
_I never knew what to rely upon._  
_And now there's nothing left to say to change your mind._  
_And if you're unhappy still,_  
_I will be hanging on your line should you return._  
_Should you return, should you return._

6\. Copeland - Don't Slow Down  
_With a heart so pure_  
_You could fall so quickly_  
_But don't you dare slow down for me_  
_Were it not for hearts like mine_  
_Calloused thickly_  
_You could fall so easily_  
_(Don't you dare slow down for me)_

_You could take everything I have_  
_Just don't leave my side now, don't leave my side_  
_You could take everything I have_  
_Just don't leave my side now, don't leave my side_

_'Cause your words hit like a train and I can't ignore it_  
_This moment could be our last_  
_You fall in love and I'm running after_  
_You move way too fast_

_But don't slow down_  
_And don't let go_  
_Hold me close now, lest I fall_  
_They say I don't know how to love the right way_  
_But you make me feel, you make me feel like I do_

7\. ABBA - Take A Chance On Me  
_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_  
_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_  
_'Cause you know I've got_  
_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_  
_It's magic_  
_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_  
_But I think you know_  
_That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

8\. Copeland - Choose The One Who Loves You More  
_I could leave you well enough alone_  
_Believe and you'll be overcome and gone_  
_By grace away_  
_Better off than if I stayed_  
_I could leave you well enough alone_  
_Believe and you'll be overcome and gone_  
_By grace away_  
_Better off than if I stayed_

_I could leave you, walk away_  
_We'll save it for another day_  
_Through all the wars I've come to know_  
_It's punches pulled, not towels thrown in_

_When they come knocking on your heart's door_  
_Choose the one who loves you more_  
_And when you've found something to die for_  
_(Make you face all your fears)_  
_They'll be knocking on your heart's door_

9\. Copeland - The Day I Lost My Voice (The Suitcase Song)  
_As sure as the floor 'neath my toes,_  
_And somehow not surprised_  
_That I was superimposed_  
_Somehow in this life_  
_And if my friends and my foes_  
_Would just drop me a line_  
_That'd be nice_

_You see love is a drink_  
_That goes straight to my head_  
_And time is a lover_  
_And I'm caught in her stead_  
_And the sentiment there follows me_  
_Straight to my bed through the night_

_I've got my life in a suitcase_  
_And ready to run run run away_  
_I've got no time_  
_'Cause I'm always trying to run run run away_  
_'Cause everyday it feels like it's only a game_  
_I've got my life in a suitcase, a suitcase, a suitcase_

10\. Rascal Flatts - Better Now  
_If I had one call to make_  
_I would dial yesterday and warn myself_  
_Tell my lips the words to say_  
_Not let you just walk away_  
_With someone else_  
_With someone else_

_Next time, I won't suffer this kind of pain_  
_Own my mistakes_  
_Not just pass off all the blame_  
_If you were here, we could figure this out_  
_Then I wouldn't be bitter_  
_I'd just be better now._

_To be the strong and silent one_  
_A lot of good that has done_  
_Yes, you'd agree_  
_No more tryin' to understand_  
_Or fix these things because you can_  
_Guess it's up to me_  
_Yeah, it's up to me_

11\. Copeland - There Cannot Be A Close Second To You  
_You've got an extra special heart_  
_A perfect light that shines through_  
_And it seems the hardest part_  
_Is shining back at you_  
_Shining back at you_

_So forgive me_  
_'Cause I don't know what to do_  
_When you look at me_  
_There can be no hesitation_  
_There cannot be a close second to you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_When you look at me_  
_When you look at me_

_I've got a perfectly normal heart_  
_Bruised and broken from within_  
_At times I don't know how to start_  
_To let you in here_  
_To let you in here_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Here be spoilers -- context notes for ALL The songs**  
>   
> 
> 1\. Copeland - By My Side  
> This is our set up, Wright's disbarred, and Edgeworth has fled, Wright's kind-of desperate for SOMEONE to be on his side.
> 
> 2\. Rascal Flatts - Holes  
> Wright's life has become a trainwreck, and he's still trying to figure out how to fill up all the holes that now make up his life...
> 
> 3\. Rascal Flatts - Every Day  
> Even though Wright doesn't really understand why Kristoph's doing it, after all Kristoph KNOWS what happened. He's grateful for Kristoph being there, that maybe sort-of angel.
> 
> 4\. Copeland - Hold Nothing Back  
> Of course, Kristoph has more than one reason for keeping close tabs on Wright.
> 
> 5\. Copeland - Should You Return  
> A significant phone call comes in from Edgeworth. "I'm seeing someone. We're engaged. I thought you should know."
> 
> For Wright, this is the moment everything changes.
> 
> 6\. Copeland - Don't Slow Down  
> And Kristoph proposes a bet "Let's see who can seduce my young assistant first" and the love triangle between Kristoph, Apollo, and Wright (Nick).  
> For reference, the first stanza is Kristoph and Wright focusing on/talking about Apollo, the second stanza is Wright, the third stanza is all three of them on each other, and the fourth stanza is Kristoph.
> 
> 7\. ABBA - Take a Chance On Me  
> This one's for Apollo, who is absolutely infatuated with Kristoph as he shares his soul with Nick.
> 
> 8\. Copeland - Choose The One Who Loves You More  
> Wright finally realizing he has to tell Apollo the TRUTH. And the hope that Apollo will make the right choice for himself.
> 
> 9\. Copeland - The Day I Lost My Voice (The Suitcase Song)  
> Meanwhile, Edgeworth is realizing that the relationship he's in isn't what he wants it to be. He begins packing his life back into his suitcase.
> 
> 10\. Rascal Flatts - Better Now  
> Well, Wright telling the truth doesn't quite work out the way he was hoping it would.... And Wright feels incredibly guilty for all of it.
> 
> 11\. Copeland - There Cannot Be A Close Second To You  
> Edgeworth still isn't really ready to open up to Wright, but at the moment he's doing his best to try to be there for Wright.


End file.
